


Just Be Still

by Keyschick92



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 07:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keyschick92/pseuds/Keyschick92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a sunny afternoon and Adam gets back to the hotel early from an interview......................</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Be Still

The room was quiet when Adam stepped in, even the air was still, unmoving. The interview had wrapped earlier than expected and he had rushed back to the hotel thinking he and Sauli could do a little sightseeing then have a relaxed dinner, but he hadn't called, thinking it would be a nice surprise. Seemingly the surprise was on him, an empty suite. Maybe he'd drop his things on the bed and make the phone call he should have made an hour ago, see what activity had tempted Sauli to leave. That was when he saw it. On the bed, fast asleep, swaddled in a huge hotel robe, lay his lover. Soft sunlight filtered through the shear curtains making the blonde hair sparkle and the tanned face glow in repose. An arm was thrown over his head, the other lay along his side, one leg bent, one stretched straight, bare feet and ankles just visible under the mass of white terry cloth.

"God, how I love this man." Was all Adam could think. He seldom saw this, Sauli still, not talking and laughing or bustling around the house looking for something to do. Their divergent life forces often amazed him. Where Sauli had to always be doing something, Adam could relax for an hour, sometimes two, in a bath or on the couch with his earphones in and the world shut out. But somehow it worked for them, these differences. It was as if each made the other whole. The dark head shook as he was overcome by his good fortune in stumbling onto the person who in a very short time had captured his heart and his imagination. 

"I need a picture," he thought. "I don't ever want to forget this." Stepping closer to the mattress, Adam focused and snapped one, two, then a third picture. Softly he reached down, moving the robe a little to expose a little more of the wiry, muscular legs. A brief hitch in the steady breathing was the only result. Again, one picture, another from the other side of the bed. Now he was entranced. Maybe he could get more, do what he had thought so often of doing, or having done for them. Very softly the camera was laid aside while the single knot was undone from the loosely tied belt. Again, no sound. Gently Adam opened the left side of the robe, arranging it to bare the bluebird tattoo, the defined chest, and the crease that ran from waist to thigh. Snap, snap, snap. Like an addict, or any dedicated photographer, he told himself, he wanted just a little bit more. They had talked, teased more than talked, about getting some sexy photos done, but most of the artists Adam knew who did that kind of work were men, and no matter how rational and objective he tried to be, he found he was incapable of sharing Sauli in that basic way. Even though Sauli was more comfortable with the idea of nudity, Adam was not, not for himself nor for his boyfriend, so they let the idea drop.

Adam weighed his next action for a few minutes, looking at the sunlight slowly fading, and knew he had to make a decision. "Now or never," he decided. When he pulled the other side of the coverup off, Sauli stirred, almost went back to sleep, but then realized he wasn't alone and opened his eyes, smiling when he looked up into the warm face grinning down at him. 

"You're home. I fell asleep."

"So I see."

When Sauli reached to pull the robe back over himself, Adam's hand covered his. "Don't."

"I'm cold."

"Just give me a minute........ please."

"Adam! Were you watching me sleep? You are so silly." He grinned. At that moment he spied the camera. "And taking pictures? You are so ..... " Then he looked down and realized his entire body was uncovered. "Adam! Did you take a picture of me like this?"

"No, but I was about to. Just lie still."

"No! I'm naked."

Adam laughed. Not really 'naked,' just 'uncovered.'"

"Uncovered and naked. Stop."

Adam's voice got serious. "Sauli. I want to take some pictures. Now. Just be still." Adam reached down, fixing the robe to his liking then pressing a soft kiss to the pouting lips. "They're for me. Just for me. Please."

"Just one."

"No, more than one. Come on, be good for me." As Adam snapped the next picture, Sauli stretched, hands over his head. 

"Like this?"

"God, yes. Just like that." Adam knew he wasn't done, just not sure what he wanted next. "Touch yourself, cover yourself with your hand."

"No."

"Yes."

"Brat."

"You are so beautiful. Let me do this. Let me take all these beautiful pictures. We'll paper our room with them."

"Very funny. I'm sure your mother and brother will appreciate that next time we're away and they come to water the plants." Then his hand slid down, covering his growing erection. "How about like this? Is that what you want me to do? Should I cover myself or do this?" He purred as he ran his fingers up and down.

The camera snapped, snapped, snapped, then Adam sat down, pulling Sauli close. "What you do to me. You are such a tease." Then he flipped the smaller body over, slapping his behind. "Now this angle."

"No, Adam!"

"Why do you keep saying 'no' when you know I'm going to get my way? Now lie on your stomach. Yes, just like that." And Adam moved the robe to expose one lovely, rounded cheek. "Here, put this pillow along your side, move your knee up just a little. I want to see just a little bit more."

"You always want just a little bit more." But Sauli moved his leg up, bent his knee, knowing that from where Adam stood at the bottom of the bed he could see the crack between his cheeks and his balls bared between his legs. "Good?"

"Incredible." Snap, snap, snap, snap, Adam moved around the bed, taking pictures from every vantage point, all showing the saucy look Sauli threw over his shoulder as he watched the camera move.

"Adam."

Adam put the camera on the dresser, removed his jacket, shirt, then jeans as Sauli turned back over, moving the robe off his shoulders and throwing it to the floor.  
"Come say 'hello' to me, love."

An hour later, after they had made love and dozed for a few minutes, they sat cross-legged on the bed and looked at the pictures. "Can I send this one out on Twitter?" Sauli asked as he looked at the first picture. "Your fans will look at it and make up all sorts of imaginary things."

"Imaginary?"

"Well, they will think they are imaginary. Or, they will know they are true and they will laugh and they will know how silly you are...... silly and romantic. Go ahead, send it to me and I am going to share it."

 

"Oh my God, they are crazy." Sauli laughed when 15 minutes later he had received hundreds of return tweets. Just as he had expected, everyone wanted to know where they were, who took the picture - most assumed it was Adam - and what they were up to. Others told him what they thought he was up to and would he confirm it. "I will confirm NOTHING, " he laughed. 

"You better not. I like there to be a little mystery."

"Okay, let them think they know. Now, come and sleep with me for a while. Get a robe first, I want to see how YOU look in one."


End file.
